Question: $\left(-3x - 8\right)\left(9x - 1\right) = \ ?$
$= -3x \cdot \left(9x - 1\right) - 8 \cdot \left(9x - 1\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -27x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -27x^2 + \left( 3x - 72x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -27x^2 - 69x + \left( -8 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -27x^2 - 69x + 8$